


Welcome to Camp

by rokuxotax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15 year oid nico di angelo, 16 year old percy jackson, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico di Angelo is sent to a summer camp known as Camp Demi-Blood with his older sister, Bianca, he has no idea of what is to come. Upset when he realizes he will be separated from his sister, he continues to mope when he is assigned to Cabin 340 with five other boys. Luckily, one of those boys happens to be none other than a certain Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first Percy/Nico story so please, go easy on the critique! (Hahahaha). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! 
> 
> P.s. I'm not sure if my Italian translations are 100% accurate so correct me if I'm wrong and I'll fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rokuxotax: Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Hopefully we'll get this Percy x Nico fluff on the road soon!
> 
> Nico: *appears* Percy x Nico fluff?
> 
> rokuxotax: Nico!
> 
> Percy: Fluff?
> 
> rokuxotax: Percy!
> 
> Nico: *rolls eyes* Oh yeah, almost forgot. Per-
> 
> Percy: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and all other characters mentioned in this story do not, in any way, shape, or form, belong to rokuxotax!
> 
> Nico: I was gonna say that!
> 
> rokuxotax: Run Percy!

  "Bianca, did you bring your sweater? It's going to get chilly up here in the mountains. Nico, mio amore, don't pout, you'll have fun here!" 

 Nico snorted lightly.

 This was supposed to be his summer. The summer when he was finally 15 years old and would be able drive his new (old) car down to the beach using his learner's permit. This was the summer he was suppose to have all to himself.

 At least, that's what he thought.

 Prior to his hopes, the boy had been informed that he would be attending a two-month summer camp that was supposed to 'strengthen his dependence from any form of technology'. In fact, that's where he found himself at the moment with his skull patterned duffle-bag resting tightly on his skinny shoulder. 

 "Don't worry about him mom. He's just pouting because he won't be able to geek out on his computer in his room all summer," his sister, Bianca teased.

 Unlike her brother, Bianca was actually looking forward to the days at camp. Ever since she was young, she had always been crazy about the outdoors. When she received a flier for the camp, offering various activities, cabins, and even professional archery lessons, she dashed to her mother with a pleading face, asking to be allowed to attend.

 "Shut up," Nico grumbled to his 16-year old sister. 

 "Oh, you two. My bambini (babies) are all grown up. Going to camp all yourselves... I won't see you two for three months," their mother sighed tearily. 

 Nico sighed and managed to smile at his mother whom was lightly sniffling.

 "Mamma don't be upset. We'll be with you again soon."

  Nodding, their mother pulled both her children close to her chest.

 "I'll miss you two. Be careful. Bianca, I'm trusting you to take care of your younger brother, and Nico, try to have a good time."

 The small, Italian boy nodded and hugged his mother tightly.

 When their mother finally entered her car and drove away, leaving behind a cloud of red dust, both Nico and his sister sighed. 

 "Cheer up Neeks, it's just one summer. Who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself," Bianca smiled, picking her duffle-bag up off the ground.

 "We have to enter the camp grounds Nico, let's go."

 As Nico followed slowly along, he quickly lost himself in the loud-silence of the woods.

 "Its nice," he thought begrudgingly.

 "Hello there campers!" 

 Startled, Nico quickly looked up, jarred out of his thoughts by a tall boy in a purple and orange tye-dye shirt. 

 "Good morning," his sister called back cheerily. 

 Nico watched quietly as the boy rushed over to the pair of siblings whilst holding a standardized clipboard.

 "Hi again! Are you two here for the Camp Demi-Blood Summer Camp?"

 Nico nodded and was slightly shocked to see the white-smile enlarge on the face of the tanned teenager.

 "Good! I'm Poseidon, I know crappy name, and I'm a camp counselor here," the boy explained cheerily.

 "Great," Nico replied dryly.

 Nico gulped as Poseidon turned towards him, his smile failing to falter.

 "Anyway, what are your guys' names?"

 Smiling, his sister stepped up.

 "I'm Bianca di Angelo and this is my younger brother Nico di Angelo."

 "Yes, I see your names on the clipboard. Italian? We have a camp counselor here who's Italian as well, Hades."

 Nico nodded in slight boredom while his sister grinned in interest.

 "Okay then, if you with me I can assign you guys to your proper cabins and counselors. Unfortunately, you guys are just a little late, but that's no big problem," Poseidon conversed.

 When the cheery camp counselor finally guided the siblings out of the woods, the trio were met by a large group scattered around what looked to be a unlit bonfire.

 "Hades," Poseidon called to a teenager in a black shirt unlike the tye-dye shirts everyone else was wearing.

 Raising his eyebrows, the camp counselor rushed over to stand beside the small group.

 "Yes seaweed?"

 Poseidon blushed red. 

 "H-hey! It wasn't my fault I swallowed seaweed last year!"

 Shaking his head, Hades smirked.

 "Who are these?", Hades asked.

 "Oh yeah! This is Bianca di Angelo and this is Nico di Angelo," Poseidon informed the counselor as he pointed to Nico. 

 "I was hoping you'd be able to find out what cabin Bianca is in," Poseidon requested with a small smile.

 Nico looked up, alarmed.

 "What about me?"

 Poseidon looked down at him in surprise.

 "Oh, well you're with me in my group's cabin."

 Nico felt his eyes widen.

 "You mean I'm not going to be with my sister!?"

 Hades chuckled.

 "I didn't realize you needed your baby-sitter with you," Hades laughed, receiving a glare from the small teenager. 

 "Nico, amare, you'll be fine without your big sister always tagging along," Bianca whispered to him sweetly.

 Mustering a nod, the boy picked up his bag from where he dropped it and smiled softly at his sister.

 "Yeah, I know."

 Shaking his head, Hades smiled discreetly. He remembered when he used to be inseparable from his sister Hestia.  

 "Okay Bianca, you're with Artemis," Hades informed the girl.

 Hearing that, Poseidon proceeded to point out a lady with her hair done in a neat braid.

 "That's Artemis. She's a lot of fun but sometimes a bit tough. You'll like her I think," Poseidon said.

  "Alrighty then. Thanks for your guys' help, and Poseidon, please take care of my brother."

 Ruffling Nico's hair, Bianca then rushed over to her camp counselor.

 "Alright Nicky, you're with me!"

 Nico bristled at the nick-name. 

 "Please don't call me that."

 Hades laughed when Poseidon once again blushed red.

 "I know how you feel. When I first met Poseidon he tried to call me 'Ghosty' because of my, what did you say, 'pale' skin," Hades recalled with hidden fondness. 

 "Shut up," Poseidon blushed, punching the teen on the arm playfully.

 After a few minutes, Nico felt himself being guided to where a group of five other boys were chatting loudly while sitting on the wooden logs.

 Letting out a shrill whistle, Poseidon quickly grabbed the undivided attention of the boys. 

 "Okay boys, we have a newbie! This is Nico di Angelo and this is his first year in Camp Demi-Blood."

 A chorus of various greetings left the group of boys and Nico was met with grins and smiles.

 "Hi," Nico replied quietly.

 "Okay you guys. In a clock-wise circle I want you guys to introduce yourselves, state your age, and tell Nico how long you've been going to this camp," Poseidon instructed.

 Nico watched as a tall boy with bright blonde hair stood up and grinned. 

 "Hi Nico. My name is Jason Grace. I'm 16 years old and I've been going here every summer since I turned 13. It's great!"

 Nico raised his eyebrows and fidgeted.

 "Hi."

 After the blonde boy stepped back, the rest of the boys proceeded to introduce themselves.

 Frank Zhang, 16. Leo Valdez, 15. Tyson Clops, 16.

 Finally, after the three boys introduced themselves, a final remaining boy stood up and smiled softly at Nico.

 "Hey. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16 years old and I've been coming here since I was 12."

 Nico felt himself intake a sharp breath.

 The boy was gorgeous.

 His black hair, which was colored similarly to Nico's, was mussed and ruffled. His face had a slight tan and his body was fit and slim.

 "H-hi."

 Nico felt startled panic when the boy, Percy, reached out to fondly squeeze his  bony shoulder.

"Welcome to camp."

Nico blushed and looked down.

Mentally he cursed. Day one and they would already suspect him of being a... a...

"Great!"

Nico's depressing thoughts were interrupted by a bright voice.

'Hi Nico! I'm one of your current camp counselors. Each cabin typically has two. For our cabin, the Blues, the counselors are Hades and I. My name is Poseidon and I am 18 years old. I've been attending this camp since I turned 14, the same year as Hades, and this is my second year as a camp counselor," Poseidon finished.

Clearing his throat, Hades stepped besides the other boy.

"Hey. My name is Hades. I'm 18 years old as well and I've also been a camp counselor for roughly two years."

Chuckling, Poseidon ruffled Hades' hair.

"I'm still older though," he teased.

Blushing, Hades quickly brushed off Poseidon's lingering hand and rolled his eyes.

"By what, three days?"

Listening to the light-hearten banter, Nico was startled to actually find himself standing with the beginnings of a smile.

"They really are the best," a voice whispered beside him.

Jumping up, Nico looked to his side and found himself face-to-face with Percy Jackson.

"H-hi..."

Smiling, the older boy shook his head.

"Hey Nico, welcome to camp."

 


End file.
